Undecided
by Nate Wensley
Summary: Kagome's always been...different. She has a way of changing someone's mind. It could be called persuasion, or more. What happens when she meets the one person who doesn't sucumb to her so called talent? KagInu so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome**

The first time I'd actually realized it, I'd actually seen it happen, was when I was ten years old.

At the time, my parents had just divorced, and I was living with my mom. Even though it had only been about a month, she was already dating someone else. His name was Naraku.

Naraku didn't look like a dad. He was much younger than my mother, with long dark locks and pale skin. In a way, I'd always found him incredibly attractive. He was also very nice to me, giving me gifts every time he came around. Those times became more often, and the gifts less.

It was a few months before the planned marriage. My mom had to head downtown, and needed someone to take care of me. Naturally, Naraku agreed, and I was rather pleased too.

At nearly eleven years old, I was already feeling puberty. I realized with delight that my chest was growing, and boys liked me. My hair was long, smooth, and beautiful.

"So, Kagome, what do you want to do first?" Naraku had asked me gently.

I had considered the question, and weighed my options. "Let's go to my room! Then I can show you my photo album!" I suggested with a smile. I loved taking photos, and appearing in them as well.

Naraku had agreed, of course. We went upstairs, to my pink room, and he closed the door behind him. I got out my photos. We sat down on my pink, frilly bed.

"Look, this is when we were at Niagara Falls." I pointed out a picture of me smiling happily, and in the background, a giant waterfall. Then I noticed Naraku looking at me. "What?"

He didn't say anything. He turned his head slightly, leaned in, and pressed his mouth to mine.

I struggled, but he was much stronger than I was. Despite that, he moved slowly and gently, taking my clothes off as I cried out.

"Naraku!" I gasped as he moved his hands over my chest. It hurt. "Naraku, stop!" I cried again.

In that moment, I was scared. I was scared of my vulnerability, my innocence. I wished with all my heart that he would get off of me, that he would get hurt. Anything. Fall down the stairs. Yes, I had wished that.

He had gotten up. He staggered to the top of the stairs, and down he fell.

……………………………..

It was from then that I realized I was different. People listened to me. No, it wasn't as if I could control their minds. It was more like I could slip a suggestion into their minds, and it would affect them depending on their resistance. Usually, I couldn't make them get up and do anything, but I could give small suggestions, and change their mind in decisions.

I never told my mom. I never told anyone. I mean, why would I? It would make people scared of me, it would isolate me. I never wanted that to happen. And so, I lived a normal life, moving in with my dad later on.

Of course, I still used it a bit. Every time things didn't go my way, I'd insert a little here and there, tipping things in my favor just a little. It didn't always turn alright, but that was okay. I used it less and less often.

And then came the next most important sector of my life: High School.


	2. Chapter 2

My dad was arguably just the type of person I needed. He was into simple things, couldn't stand emotional outbursts, couldn't cook for himself, was terrible at housework, but still stood up for me. At that time, I guess I needed someone to help, to take care of. Responsibility. It helped.

I moved in with him the summer before eighth grade. I remember him standing awkwardly at the airport, waving to me. The expression on his face could have only been pure happiness. He had hugged me-awkwardly- too. It was a new part of my life, you could almost say.

So you could imagine my surprise, at the end of 9th grade, when he told me he'd be sending me away to another high school. A wave of emotions swept through me that time. Confusion was among one of them. Why would he be sending me away when I could attend a perfectly normal high school right there in our city? I had so many questions, and they weren't answered.

But I accepted it. My dad still loved me, and he had wanted me to go to a better school. That was okay. And I would be okay. I was always okay. Despite this, I planned to have the best summer. My last summer, before everything would change.

…………………………………………………………………..

And then my summer was over, just like that. The days at the beach with friends, parties at night, star gazing: over. I was packing my bags, 3 days before I left home.

I looked at my luggage. Clothes had not been a problem, because of the school uniform. I packed a few extra outfits as well, for weekends. Books, laptop, many other things went into the bag. It wasn't even close to full yet. I stuffed multiple preserved foods inside. Then, my photo album, and a picture frame of me, 3 years old, with the happiest parents on earth. It was a reminder, of what had been, what would never be again.

I threw a few extra things in, like a comb, hair ties, and a stuffed toy. I was pretty sure I had thrown an alarm clock in earlier as well. I sighed, and dug it back out. I didn't need that. I zipped my luggage up. Fine.

Truthfully, I didn't even try on my fashionable new uniform. _That_ was how uneager I was to go. I guess it just had to wait.

I looked sadly around my room. My wall was plastered with pictures of me, my friends, and my boyfriend, Kiryu Kuran. My finger traced the outline of his face. He was tall, with shaggy asian blonde hair that covered one eye.

I laughed when I thought of the promise Kiryu made me. Well, it had sort of been my suggestion, but he was thinking along the lines of it anyways. He told me he would drive up to see me every weekend. It was probably the only thing that would keep me going.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Honey, are you sure you'll be okay?" My dad asked her for the hundredth time.

I nodded. "For the last time, dad. I'm going to survive." I sighed. So far, it hadn't been bad. In fact, it was the opposite. The school was across the street to a beautiful beach. In the front of the school, there was a beautiful fountain where many students sat. I looked around. The campus grounds were enormous, with multiple new looking buildings. Incredible.

At this time, I was already wearing my new school uniform, and it wasn't bad at all. On the outside, I wore a long sleeved black shirt ( red laced) that was cut off above my belly and cut open. Underneath that was a white, black laced short sleeve blouse. This was accompanied by a grey mini skirt with red lace. It was tight and loose in all the right places.

"It's you who I should be asking." I turned to him with a sad smile. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" I could only imagine how my dad's dinners would be from here on out.

He nodded. "I'm a grown man, Kagome. Well. We better get a move on. Want me to come with you to find your dorm?" He asked me hopefully.

"Nah. I'll be okay dad." I thought of the long drive he had ahead of him. I didn't want him to get home too late. "Drive safely."

He grabbed me unexpectedly, hugging me tightly to his chest. "I'm going to miss you. A lot. Remember to email me."

"I will, dad." I said as we broke free. I put my hand on my luggage as I began to tow it. "Bye." He watched me walk up the stairs with my god-awful heavy luggage. Then he got into his car. I didn't turn around.

There was a bulletin with many students crowding around it. I went close to it, and saw that it was the room numbers. I quickly searched for my name in the female's list, under H. Room 511.

I turned away, satisfied. With my luggage, I boldly made my way up a new flight of stairs, heading towards my dorm room.


End file.
